Methods exist for reading table of contents data from compact discs (CDs) and using the data to lookup information in databases. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,230,192 and 6,330,593 (the '192 and '593 patents) provide conventional examples of such methods. The '192 and the '593 patents relate generally to delivering supplemental entertainment content to a user listening to a musical recording. The content is accessed using a Web browser. Using conventional techniques, an identifier is computed for the album being played. The identifier may be determined based on the number and lengths of tracks on the album. The identifier is used to retrieve, from a database, information relating to the recordings played by the user.